Hiccup Human Sacrifice
by JokulJackFrosti
Summary: This is about the differnt Hiccups through time. "Who will be the next Alice?" warning: kind of dark.
1. The first Alice

A/N: i do not own httyd, or the song. all rights go to their rightful owners. Ok so this is A_lice Human Sacrifice_ for the Hiccups. I mean Hiccup H. H. III had to get his name from somewhere right? I don't know how the first Hiccup died but here is just something for the story. there will be four chapters in all, and no they are not meant to be long. Just like the song each of the stories will be short. Please R n R. Thank you.

Hiccup I

_The first Alice was a wrathful man of the red._

_And righteously he held a sharpened blade within his hand. _

An slim teen kneeled on the stone floor in the village's great hall, shackled and bound before the council waiting to hear his sentence. Big brown colored eyes peeking nervously out from under even browner hair. His sword still liquid red, glinted on the table surrounding the bonfire pit, the flames casting the weapon in a light that screamed "death".

_Never hesitating to slay all within his way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland._

When the members of the council all turned to look at him at once, the fire gleaming in there multi colored eyes he know right away what they would say. "Innocent until proven guilty" was nothing more of a fantasy back then. And so he hung his head and waited for the verdict he knew would come.

_Deep into the darkened forest, a trap had been lain._

_He had almost made it. He had almost saved _him_. He had slashed though anyone who got in his way. Just a few more steps and his dreariest friend would be free. Trapped and struggling in the net that bound _him, he _had done all in is power to break free. Hiccup didn't even notice the tranquilizer darts until he went down. The last thing he saw was his two sacred yellow eyes watching him as the axe came down on _his_ neck._

"The charged," the chief, also a member of the council, started "Hiccup horrendous haddock, has been found guilty of high treason," the teen in quested ducked his head a little more. It hurt having your own father condemn you like this. "and is hear by been sentenced to be imprisoned and punished." if only they would listen to him. They haven't even let him speak his own case! "The guilty will have his dominate hand severed from the arm," the brown-haired youth's head shot up at this, "using the same sword he used, so that he may never comment these murderous acts again." haven't they hurt him enough?

_Punished and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

Hiccup was violently pulled up to the grand round table and had his right hand slammed on to the surface. As his father grew closer hiccups struggling got harder but it was useless. You see hiccup was a runt, he was to small and weak, and the hands holding him down were to big and strong. There was nothing he could do when the chief raised the sword and brought the sharp blade down severing appendage, as he had said earlier, from the arm in one mighty swing.

It was said that Hiccups screams could be heard through the village. The boy had then been brought to the Jail House were he died. From blood loss or infection, is no longer known.

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

The fabled sword was hung on the Arena wall with among all the other weapons, never standing out, laying proof of the great massacre of Vikings the traitorous Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, Hiccup the Murderous, had been guilty of committing. The stone plaque beneath it said that he did it all for a dragon.

_No one would have suspected that he had ever been._


	2. The second Alice

A/N: Here is the 2ed chapter. there is a theme going on here, if anyone can guess is you will get cyber cookies! yay! sorry for any mistakes i tried to get them all but i might have missed a few.

I do not own httyd or the song. i did tweak it a bit though.

i know there was only three Hiccups but i needed a fourth so i made one, but before you stop reading this altogether this Hiccup is used as an example, like _little boy blue_ or something so yah. Ok enjoy the new chapter and R 'n' R please.

The second Hiccup

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the blue._

He stood there, in the same place everyday, in the square. Never once would you not see him there. From before the sun rose till after it set, he would be there, in sun, rain, or snow, in all his skinny, blue-eyed glory. He was as reliable as his father, the chief, when it came to that. He always said the same things aswell.

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words _

_ He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._

" Doesn't anyone see?" he would say," We don't have to fight them. They are just defending themselves. If we stop attacking them then they will stop attacking us!"

Sometimes someone would ask something to try to throw him off, something to try to make the young heir listen to reason. Questions like, " what about our food?" and, " how do yow explain the fires then?"

He would always have an answer to. "We will always have plenty of food. We live on an island surrounded by water. An unlimited amount of fish at our finger tips. We take what we catch and hide it in the caves. The dragons never go there.

"the fires are easy enough to put out. All we need to do is, set up a fire brigade. Someone would be right there with the buckets of water at the ready putting the fires out before they can even get started."

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

After hearing it so many times people started believing him. What if the dragons really were just defending themselves? If that was the case then they have been killing innocent creatures all along. The sweet voice of the boy started to break into their minds, making them think. Were they in the wrong? How many life's could have been saved by not engaging the fire-breathing reptiles?

it was during one of his speeches that it had happened. A crowed had gathered listening to their chief to be ,standing on a box in order to be seen, answering questions and defending the dragons. He had just finished answering a question when a shout rang up from somewhere in the crowd.. "He's lying!" it called. Hiccup looked around but in the crown of murmuring Vikings he could not pin point were it came from.

Still he smiled and called back in that beautiful voice of his. " Indeed I am not sir," for the voice that had called was indeed male, " why would you think that sir?"

_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose._

"I think that _sir_," the voice mocked, " because dragons are nothing but beasts! They don't know anything else! It's in their nature." the crowd started to murmur in agreement.

"Beasts, sir?" those calm blue eyes ran across the crowd. He was still smiling. "That may be true, but is not our dogs beasts? Or our cats perhaps? Our horses, or the yaks and sheep?" the crowd quitted again.

"Dragons, are not pets or livestock. They can not be trained to help us hunt, or give us milk and clothes. The dragons are wild animals like bears!" a few yells from the crowd arose in agreement with the man.

" And yet did we not take our dogs from the wild wolves? Or our horses from wild stallions? Even bears entertain us in a curious! Why would dragons be any different?"

"Because," said the man "dragons can't be trained." the man had said calmly. ' they have attacked us for 100 years, And They Are NOT GOING TO STOP NOW!" the rest of the crowd cried in agreement to this.

Hiccup was still smiling, and talking calmly waiting to for the crowd to get themselves under control once again. When they finally had, he started to speak again, " I don't see how-."

" We don't care what you think!" the crowd cried out again. "we know the truth! Your lies wont blind us any more!"

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

a single arrow flew out of the crowd, and later no one would be able to remember where it had come from. The arrow zipped over the crowds heads and hit its target with pin point accuracy. It pierced right into the youths neck and in a spray of blood hiccup had been sent to the ground from the momentum.

_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

the crowd had gone into a full riot. All they could find of the murderer was a bow and the arrow found in the dead boys throat. Red bloomed from the wound painting the road for all to see.

This hiccup had never truly done anything and was never written in the history books. This was just a story that a meaning resembling the little boy who cried wolf. Thought no evidence had ever been brought up that this hiccup had ever been real, every man woman and child know it by heart. The tale varied from family to family. but the ending was always the same. On the boy's dead or dying face, for ever frozen, remained his smile.

_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._


End file.
